Bara no Coeur
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: AU for episode 47. What if Yuzu dueled Yuri? What would be the aftermath? Yuzu x Yuri, also known as Fuschiashipping. Rated for Hentai.


Bara No Cœur

A Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V oneshot

 **Sayuri Lapis: AU for Episode 47. The couple is Yuzuri also known as Fuschiashipping. The title translates to Heart of the Rose. Bara is rose in Japanese and Coeur is heart in French. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V.**

A purple and pink haired teen boy sat on top of the iceberg watched a pink haired girl run around.

"She looks so much like Serena does she Yuri?" Dennis Macfield asked. Yuri nodded and started to walk away. "I'm going to take her."

"Ah, doing the professor's duties?" Dennis then asked. "No, I'm going to take her for myself. I can deal with the professor later." Yuri answered.

Yuzu was in her outfit, which was from Selena. As she ran around the iceberg, which was just a hologram for the Battle Royale, she then stopped for air until she looked up and gasped. There was a guy who looked familiar, very familiar.

"Yuya?" She asked.

It was not Yuya; it was actually a male that had a purple suit on, purple hair, and violet eyes that were slanted. He looked devious. "So you must be Yuzu Hiragi."

"Yes, how do you know my name and who are you?" Yuzu asked.

"Let me just say a little blue haired boy told me. My name is Yuri by the way." The purple haired male said and jumped down to the ground. "What? You mean Sora? He told you?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, when he came back to Academia, the doctors looked into his memories." He said.

"Acadamia? What is that?" Yuzu asked.

"It's a place in the Fusion Dimension. Not like you would know."

"Actually, I do want to know."

"The Academia is where I serve my professor. Now let's duel." He said, taking out his duel disk. "If I win, I have to take you with me." He said.

"Why is that?" Yuzu asked.

"The professor wants to achieve his goal to get all of the counterpart girls to unite all of the dimensions into one." Yuuri told her.

"Fine, you can duel me but don't underestimate me because I am a girl." Yuzu said, furiously putting her duel disk on.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

 _*Time skip to the end of the duel*_

"AAHHHH!" Yuzu screamed falling back as her life points dropped to zero.

 _I….Lost…_ Yuzu thought as she tried to stand up. _Not even my ace monster could beat his._

Yuri walked over to her. "I won't take you to the professor. I have something better in mind." He said to her. "Like what?" The pink haired girl asked.

Yuri bent down to her and kissed her lips. "Mmmmppphhhh!" She muffled. The pink haired girl tried to struggle, but Yuri held her arms with his hands.

After a couple of minutes, the purple haired male broke the kiss and stared at Yuzu. "Let me go!" Yuzu yelled.

"Oh, I won't let you go." Yuri whispered. He touched Yuzu's forehead with his pointer finger. Suddenly, Yuzu became tired. _What's happening to me?_ She thought. Soon, the pink haired girl fainted. Yuri smirked and picked her up.

Later, Yuzu opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She murmured. She rubbed her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"In my room." A familiar voice answered. Yuzu gasped and the lights turned on. The room was colored a dark purple with roses decorated and there were windows along with dark pink lace curtains. Yuri walked into the room and smiled. "You look gorgeous my princess." He said.

Yuzu was slightly confused at first, and then she looked down at herself. She wore a silk see through pink nightgown.

"Th-Thank you." Yuzu mumbled, blushing, her heart was beating fast.

Suddenly, Dennis came into the room. "Yuri, the professor would like to see you." He said. "Ok." Yuri sighed. The pink and purple haired boy smiled at her before he walked away. "I'll meet you at dinner tonight my darling." He blew a kiss at her and winked before closing the door. Yuzu just stood there, dumbfounded. _Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he would be._ She thought.

She walked to the door to open it but it was locked. Yuzu looked out of the window and gasped, she was on an island. "What is this place?" She asked herself. She touched the dark purple walls. She then eventually saw a music box, she opened it and it played a twinkly melody with a rose spinning around. Half an hour later, a grown old man opened the door and gave her a dress. "Yuzu-sama, Yuri has requested you to wear this dress for dinner with him."

 _Yuzu-sama? No one had ever called me that before._ Yuzu looked at the dress. It was fuschia colored decorated with roses. It looked beautiful, so beautiful that Yuzu thought it would suit for Yuri's wife. She put it on and the grown old man led her down to the dining hall.

Yuri saw her walk in. A male butler came in to serve the food. "She looks beautiful doesn't she?" asked Yuri. The butler nodded. "Almost like a queen." Yuzu blushed at that compliment. No one ever told her that she looked like a queen before.

After they ate dinner, Yuri escorted Yuzu back to the room and he closed the door behind him. "How did you like the dinner princess?" He asked.

"It wasn't so bad." murmured Yuzu. "I want to ask you something though."

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Academia, in the Fusion Dimension, far from your home in Standard." He answered.

"What? Really?" Yuzu asked, shocked. Yuri nodded. "Enough with the questions now." He whispered. "I want to have fun."

Yuzu started to feel nervous. "Wh-What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I mean sex." He whispered in her ear and pushed her down. Yuzu tried to defend herself, but his scent of flowers made her give in. And besides, wasn't she supposed to thank him for the beautiful dress he sent to her for dinner?

Yuri placed his lips on hers and he kissed her softly, so softly that shivers ran down Yuzu's spine. He then slipped his tongue into Yuzu's mouth, sucking it gently. The pink haired girl moaned in response to this. Yuri stopped kissing her and went down to her neck. He licked and bit the skin softly. Yuzu could feel him take her dress off, revealing her perky breasts and the rest of her naked body.

"Oh, how lovely." Yuri murmured, his fingertips tracing her breast lines as well as his breath touching her, making Yuzu shiver. He then started on the left breast, sucking it harshly while fondling with the right breast.

Yuzu bent her head back in ecstasy as she moaned and groaned. Yuri then went down to her hips and placed light feathery kisses on them. He put his fingers down to her female spot and massaged her clit as well as stroking it gently.

"Ahhh! It feels so good, don't stop!" Yuzu screamed as she tugged on the bed sheets begging for more.

"If you want, more, I'll give it to you, but first, I have to do a little thing on you." Yuri told her. He took out a purple colored sash and some handcuffs. "Close your eyes." He whispered. Yuzu obeyed and slowly closed her eyelids. She could feel something cover her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that a fuchsia colored sash in front of her eyes.

"From now on, you obey me and call me master." Yuri said as he was cuffing her to the bed. "Yes." The pink haired girl murmured. Yuri stripped off and prepared to insert his cock into her. "AHHHH!" Yuzu yelled. _H-His cock is so big, how can it fit into my orifice?_ She thought.

Soon, the pain flew away, and Yuzu felt pleasure. "Oh…" She moaned. "It feels so good."

Yuri took the blindfold off of her eyes and Yuzu could see him clearly, although it was a little bit of a blur. "Y-Yuzu, I-I'm coming." Yuri moaned. He then lowered himself and kissed her shoulder to mark her as his. "M-Me too." Yuzu moaned in reply.

Soon, they both climaxed and shouted each other's name. Yuri took his cock out and lied right next to Yuzu, holding her hand. "How did you like that my love?" He whispered into her neck.

"It was amazing. It felt like it was the most magical moment of my life." whispered Yuzu. Yuri placed his right hand on her hip and traveled up and down her body with his fingertips.

"Want to do it again?" Yuri asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm getting kind of sleepy." Yuzu yawned, she soon went to sleep. Yuri smiled softly and he covered himself and Yuzu with a blanket.

The end

 **Sayuri Lapis: Well, it was corny, but I really wanted to do this.**


End file.
